Snorlax
Description Snorlax (Japanese: カビゴン Kabigon) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from Munchlax when leveled up with high happiness. In the Generation I and II games and their remakes, wild Snorlax can be found sleeping in inconvenient locations throughout Kanto. In order to catch one, a Trainer must first awaken it with music from either a Poké Flute or Pokégear set to the Poké Flute channel. Art In the Anime Major appearances Ash's Snorlax *In Snack Attack!, a Snorlax was eating the grapefuits of the Grapefruit Islands. Ash managed to capture it near the end of the episode. After the adventures in the Orange Islands, Ash's Snorlax spent most of its time at Professor Oak's lab. Other *Snorlax first appeared in Wake Up Snorlax!. This Snorlax was blocking the water flow to a small village. *In The Garden of Eatin', another Snorlax was causing trouble for a man named Marcel by eating the bananas in his Slakoth Banana Garden. Marcel's newly evolved Vigoroth defeated the Snorlax, allowing him to capture it. Afterwards, Marcel made an attraction around his new Snorlax: a relaxation room. *A Snorlax belonging to Daniel takes part in the Pokéathlon in A Marathon Rivalry!. Minor appearances *A Snorlax doll is seen in Ash's room in Pokémon - I Choose You!. *A Snorlax also appeared in the Pikachu short Pikachu and Pichu. *A Snorlax blocked the path to a cave in A Hot Water Battle *Training Daze featured a red Snorlax which Jessie, James, and Meowth, while competing with Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate, were sent to steal in order to become official Team Rocket field agents. The Snorlax turned out to be Viper, the Team Rocket Academy Drill Sergeant in disguise. *In Lights, Camerupt, Action, a Snorlax was a sheriff in a western-themed Pokémon movie. *A Snorlax also appeared near the end of Destiny Deoxys, evolving from Munchlax in order to stay afloat during a 'flood' of malfunctioning robots. *In Queen of the Serpentine, a Snorlax made a cameo as one of Lucy's pets. *Roman, who appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, owns a Snorlax. *A Snorlax appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. Move Set Trivia *Until Generation III, Snorlax was the heaviest Pokémon. It was later out-massed by both Metagross and Groudon. In Generation IV, Dialga and both forms of Giratina are heavier than it as well, setting it back to its present state of the sixth-heaviest Pokémon known. **It is, however, the heaviest Pokémon that has a gender. *Snorlax could learn or know the move Headbutt from Generation I to Generation III, but cannot naturally learn it as of Generation IV. However, it can learn it as a move tutor move in HeartGold and SoulSilver. **Similarly, Snorlax is able to learn Harden in Generation I games, but is unable in further generations. *Unusually, in the Pokémon Stadium series (and later 3D games), Snorlax open their eyes when they faint. *In Pokémon Snap, when using the Poké Flute, it stands up and dances to the music. *Snorlax is the heaviest Pokémon that can legally hatch from an egg. **Both Dialga and Giratina can be obtained just after hatching in Generation IV, by taking an Arceus to the Ruins of Alph. However the egg cannot be in the player's party. *In Generations I to III, Snorlax could learn Hyper Beam by leveling up. However, in Generation IV, possibly due to the Physical/Special split, Snorlax can no longer learn it by leveling up and instead can learn Giga Impact, Hyper Beam's physical variant, possibly referencing its large body mass. *Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum are the only games in which Snorlax is in the regional Pokédex and is not encountered as an obstacle that is blocking a route. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player is at Mt. Silver while the Walking Pokémon is Snorlax, and interacts with it, a unique message will come up saying "SNORLAX is feeling very eager", based on the fact that Red (Ash), who is also at Mt. Silver, owns a Snorlax as well. While on Mt. Silver, unique messages will also apply if the player's walking Pokémon is a Pikachu or Charizard. *Snorlax is the first and only Generation I Pokémon to be characterized as having a Black Pokédex color. Art Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon: 1st Generation